No Business in Show Business
by ScarletAutumn
Summary: As an unsuccessful actress, Sarah's life seemingly has no where to go and she is at a loss, she begins to think of her time spent in the Labyrinth. She then faces the decision as to whether or not she should return, but will an unexpected visitor help her make up her mind?
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer – I do not, sadly, own Labyrinth or anything Labyrinth related **

Prologue

Sarah Williams was successful. Well, as successful as an actress in a poorly operated theatre group could be. As she stared at herself in the slightly cracked mirror of her dimly lit dressing room, she tried to remember where it all went wrong.

After her experiences in the Labyrinth, her confidence had grown considerably. She had therefore tried out for a part in her school play. Having never thought of herself as a leading lady, she had initially tried out for a supporting role. It obviously came as a shock to her when she was asked to play the female lead.

She thoroughly enjoyed her time in the school play and she began to enjoy drama a lot more thanks to the sudden burst of popularity she got after being cast as the lead.

This led her on to join a theatre group outside of school. Here she began to understand her true potential as an actress. She was encouraged at her theatre group while at home, she was berated for her attempts at fame.

"You're just trying to follow in your mother's footsteps!" her father would bellow, "Don't you realise you're not talented enough? You never have been and you never will be!"

"Yes" Karen would agree, "You have no business in show business!"

Sarah knew differently though, she knew she had every chance and with enough work, she could succeed.

After finishing school, she went on to study drama at college. Her father and Karen were fuming about this decision. They thought acting was a waste of time, and anyway she wasn't good enough.

Sarah didn't care she went on to study drama at college. After finishing, she joined a professional theatre group. She was finally doing what she had always wanted; she was finally working as an actress on the stage!

But then things went wrong, the theatre company she was with slowly got poorer and poorer. They could no longer put on grand productions, just cheap shows in tacky little theatres. Sarah tried for other acting work but with no success.

That is what led her to be sat here in front of a slightly cracked mirror in a dimly lit dressing room remembering where it all went wrong.

**Thanks for reading, please review and I will try and have the next chapter up as quickly as possible! :)**


	2. Date?

**Hey, thanks to all those that have reviewed and are now following, as I still have some time off school, I am hoping to get quite a bit of writing done, read and review people!**

**Disclaimer – I do not, sadly, own Labyrinth or anything Labyrinth related **

Chapter 1 – Date?

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Sarah thought to herself.

Suddenly the door behind her slammed open, she whirled round on her rickety stool and there he stood, grinning at her like he always did.

"Hello Daniel" Sarah sighed while trying to bring her heartbeat down to an acceptable level. He was always startling her like that and she hated it, she should really be used to it by now.

Daniel was her co-star in the show they were currently performing. He was tall with dark hair and extremely arrogant.

"Please Sarah, call me Dan" he drawled while striding across the room to her. He began to massage her back, much to Sarah's dislike.

"Umm Daniel….sorry Dan, what are you doing" she wriggled uncomfortably beneath his grasp.

"I'm helping you relax babe, I can tell you're….stressed" he leaned down to her ear to whisper the last word.

Sarah had had enough of this; she pulled away from his hands and stood up. He looked startled when she turned to face him, perhaps hurt as well.

"Look Daniel…."

"Dan." he cut her off. Sarah sighed.

"Ok, Dan, whatever, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, you were just making me a feel a bit uncomfortable, that's all."

His cheeky grin was back, Sarah assumed the hurt look in his face had probably just been him acting, he was good at that, too good, she thought.

"Well Sarah, sorry for making you uncomfortable and all but I do have a reason for being here" Sarah looked up at him; he must have been able to see the confused look in her sparkling jade eyes. "Well I just thought I'd ask you out to dinner tonight?"

"Oh wow, um, Dan, sorry I really can't…." he cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, no need to make up any silly excuses now is there? You know you want to go for dinner with me, so why deny it? You're mine Sarah, you have been since I first laid eyes on you, and what I want…..I get" a fiercely determined look flashed in his eyes as he said that. Sarah's eyes widened in fright but she just nodded silently.

The determined look in his face disappeared to be replaced by a cheerfully satisfied grin "Right, that's settled, until tonight, my love" he leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek before turning to walk out of the small room.

Sarah stared as he walked out before collapsing down onto her stool. She rubbed her cheek viciously as if trying to eliminate the feel of the kiss. It was then that a sudden thought passed through her, he definitely reminded her of someone. But who? She thought hard but simply couldn't remember who it was. She pushed it to the back of her mind and went back to applying her make up in the dim light.

**Short chapter but I wanted to leave it there, planning on having longer chapters in the future, please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can! **


End file.
